Hollowed fate
by Oh you silly goose
Summary: After his mother's death Ichigo finds himself as a Arrancar in the elemental nations. How will he survive and how will the story's outcome change?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo woke up with a startle, after catching his breath he began to look around himself. He seemed to be on some kind of beach. "How did I get here?" Ichigo asked out loud for himself, before he remembered what had happened before he woke up, his mother had died on that riverbank and he had felt a stinging pain in his chest as if he had been impaled before blacking out. As he remembered this his eyes began to water, she were dead, and it was all his fault. Had he not run toward the girl who looked like she were jumping into the river, then his mother would still be alive.

As he cried he reached for his shirt to use it to wipe his tears, only to find that his shirt seemed to be torn and drenched in something as he looked down on himself and saw his reflection in the sea he gasped.

His shirt were almost ripped in half only holding onto one of his shoulders and exposing his chest. But what truly made him gasp was that his skin were a pale white, as if he'd never been out in the sun before. His eyes had become a sickening yellow color with black sclera, but the biggest change was the large round hole that were not located in the middle of his chest. As any nine year old boy would do in his situation he did the only thing he could think of, he screamed.

* * *

Two days had passes since Ichigo had woken up in this strange place. Once he had stopped screaming in panic about his changes he had decided to try and find his way home, his father and two little sisters would no doubt be worried sick about him by now. After walking for almost two days straight he finally found what appeared to be some sort of town, there were buildings that were all made out of stone and seemed to be ten stories tall and were round rather than square. Although it was hard to tell for sure with all the mist that were obscuring his view.

Ichigo entered the village and quickly found what appeared to be merchants standing by different stalls. As he made his way towards one of the stalls he could hear the whispers around him.

"Oh my god look at that kid."

"What's wrong with his eyes, and it that a hole in his chest?"

Ichigo felt the tears start to gather in his eyes but he did his best to hold them back.

"Excuse me, c-could you tell me where I am?" Ichigo asked the old man in the stall.

"You're in Kirigakure kid, how can you possibly not know that?" the old man replied without eyeing the boy.

"Um, Could you tell me how to get to Karakura?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"Karakura? Never heard of it before" the man replied, this time looking at the boy.

"What the hell has happened to your clothes kid, and is that a hole in your chest!?" the man exclaimed now that he had actually looked at Ichigo.

"Uh, Uhm I don't…" Ichigo tried to think of a good reply but could not think of anything to say. And he could feel that he was quickly losing the war against his tears.

"Yuuko keep an eye on my stall for me for a moment would you?" the old man asked a woman behind the stall.

"Of course dad." She replied. As the man grabbed ahold of Ichigos wrist and began to lead him into one of the large stone buildings. As they got inside the man quickly went into one of the rooms and started to rummage through what appeared to be a box full of old clothes. As he pulled out a dark blue kimono and a white sash.

"Here put this on, I'll go prepare something for you to eat." The old man said as he handed the kimono and sash over to Ichigo and then walked off to what Ichigo assumed was the kitchen.

Once Ichigo had gotten dressed he made his way to the kitchen, he wasn't sure what to do with his bloody and torn shirt so he folded it into square and put it on the floor next to the room.

As he entered the kitchen he sat down by the table and the old man gave him a cup of tea as well as a bowl of rice. As Ichigo stared at the rice he realized that he hadn't eaten in the past 2 days, and he hasn't felt even a trace of hunger or even a lack of energy. But he quickly pushed these thoughts aside and began eating the rice as he did not want to be seen as ungrateful.

"You can stay here for a while if you want kid, as long as you help out around here." The old man said while Ichigo were chewing down the rice.

"But I still got to get home to Karakura!" Ichigo exclaimed in between bites.

"Mmm." The man said as he walked over to another room and started to search for something.

By the time he returned he were carrying a large piece of paper that he unfolded and put down on the table.

"Point where this Karakura is located on this map kid." The old man told Ichigo.

"My name's ichigo, not kid." Ichigo replied as he put the now empty bowl aside and began to look at the map.

"…It's not there." Ichigo said after studying the map. "Karakura is located in Japan."

"Japan?" the old man asked, "Never heard of it kid, we're in the Elemental Nations." The old man stated.

Ichigo could only look at the man in shock, he might only be nine but even so he remembered that there were no such continent in the whole world, does this mean he's not in his world anymore? But that would mean he'll never get to see his family again.

Ichigo could feel the tears start coming again.

"Hey now kid, don't cry, I'm sure you'll find your way home some day!" the old man said as he tried to stop Ichigo from crying.

* * *

Two weeks passed rather quickly for Ichigo in his new '_home_'. He had learned that this world was populated by what was called ninjas who'd take on different missions to support and protect their village. Upon learning this he had instantly begun asking the old man and Yuuko for permission to become a ninja so that he could protect them. After realizing that Ichigo would probably never stop the finally succumbed to his will and enrolled him into the academy.

And today was his first day, Ichigo had to admit that he was rather nervous. From what the old man and Yuuko had told him the other kids had already been enrolled since they were about 5 or 6 years old.

As Ichigo entered the classroom to introduce himself he once again heard the familiar whispers about his appearance that he had heard so many times before in the past two weeks.

"Class this is your new classmate Ichigo Kurosaki." The teacher said gesturing towards Ichigo who stood next to him.

"It's nice to meet you all." Ichigo said as he bowed and the teacher told him to go take an empty chair.

"Alright class today we're going to go over the basics of chakra." The teacher stated as he turned around and began to write on the blackboard.

"All right class who can tell me what chakra natures there are?" The Teacher asked as he looked over the children.

"Honoka." He said as he saw the girl holding up her hand.

"Fire, wind, lighting, earth and water." The girl said.

"Correct and-" The teacher said before being interrupted by Ichigo raising his hand.

"Teacher, what's chakra?" Ichigo asked with a dead serious expression on his face.

The teacher looked at the pale orange top as if he had grown a second head before he sighed and began to explain what chakra is to the nine year old, while the rest of the class were whispering and laughing at his lack of such a basic thing.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of boring theoretical lectures the teacher had finally told them that it was time to do some Taijutsu sparring outside. They were put into pairs to have one vs one combat, the winner would be decided by the teacher.

As Ichigo waiting on his turn he watched the other children spar and were reminded of Tatsuki and the rest of the kids in the dojo he used to go to. Once it was his turn he went into the big circle that were on the ground and took a basic stance.

His opponent were a boy with brown hair and took a similar stance. Once the teacher gave the sign the boy leaped into action hoping to take Ichigo off-guard, Ichigo quickly dodged the boy's right punch and countered it with a kick to the stomach. The boy gave out a gurgling scream as he spat out blood and vomit before he collapsed onto the ground.

Ichigo was shocked. He had tried to kick Tatsuki with the same strength many times before but she had easily blocked him before kicking his ass in return.

"_Could what ever happened to my appearance have affected my strength as well?_" Ichigo thought to himself.

"Winner Ichigo Kurosaki." The teacher said with a calm voice before telling one of the classmates to grab the boy and take him to the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

One week had now passed since Ichigo had begun to attend the shinobi academy and he along with the rest of the class were finally going to learn to mold their chakra so they could begin training ninjutsu and genjutsu. Each student had been given a cup with water and told to focus their chakra into their hands holding the cup to make the water spin.

As the students kept trying over and over again if they failed slowly they were all managing to do the simple exercise with the exception of Ichigo, who were beginning to feel frustrated at his continuous failure in the exercise. But he kept trying recalling what the teacher had told them, _"Meditate and reach into your stomach and find the warm feeling and pull it out."_ Ichigo sat down in a lotus position and closed his eyes. And began to breathe in and out. After a while in this position he finally found what he assumed was the feeling his teacher were talking about, so he began to imagine his arms grabbing a hold of it and pulled.

Suddenly the classroom exploded into a panic, it was as if they were begin crushed alive by some invisible force. Breathing became impossible, the children were quickly getting knocked unconscious by the immense pressure that were being released onto them.

Ichigo for the first time since his mother had died he smiled, until he opened his eyes. As he saw his classmates lying unconscious on the ground around him his face quickly donned the same scowl that he had started to wear since his mother had died. As he let go of what he had thought to be his chakra he looked over to where his teacher had been standing.

His teacher were kneeling onto the ground, his eyes wide with shock and fear.

"…Monster" he breathed out while staring at Ichigo.

Ichigos eyes went wide, he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. He stood up and ran out of the academy.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the accident at the academy, he had been called before the Mizukage, Yagura to answer the question about what had happened in class that day. After being asked different questions it was decided that what had happened was most likely due to some sort of bloodline. Ichigo had spent the weeks in the forest outside of Kirigakure to try to learn to control his chakra so that the event which had happened two weeks ago would not repeat itself. It had been a excruciating two weeks but Ichigo had finally managed to get his chakra under control to the the point where he could use it to strengthen his limbs and not crush anyone around him.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Ichigo gained control over his chakra and had started to attend the academy classes once more. During the first of the three weeks they had been given an bokken each in order to learn the basics of kenjutsu, which were a custom in Kirigakure. And now they were about to be given an actual sword. Ichigo had to admit that he was rather excited about finally getting to use the real deal rather then the blunt wooden swords they had been swinging around for the last three weeks.

The teacher walked into the classroom carrying a large storage scroll. As he reached his desk he put the scroll down and unsealed the content to reveal a numerous amount of standard Kirigakure katanas.

"Alright students, once I call your name come forth and take a katana." the teacher said as he began to call the students names.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" the teacher said after what felt like an eternity for Ichigo, he quickly made his way over to the desk and grabbed a katana and made his way back to his seat as quickly as he had gotten to the desk. As he sat down he looked at the sword in his hands, it was a standard Kirigakure katana that was used by both the regular shinobi forces as well as the ANBU, the katana lacked a guard and the handle was wrapped in white bandages and its' sheath was a dark blue color. As Ichigo stared at the sword he felt that his chakra started to slowly flow into the sword on its own, confused he attempted to cut his chakra flow only to find that it did noting. After seeing that his chakra did not seem to be causing any visible effect onto his katana other then the fact that his chakra was being stored within it he decided to let it be for now and tied his sheath onto the left side of his sash, before he began to listen to their teacher talking about how they were not allowed to use their swords in any spars without proper supervision by one of the teachers.

* * *

After the class had been dismissed for the day Ichigo made his way home to Yuuko and the old man's home.

"Hey look it's that freaky bloodline kid." a man whispered to his friend behind Ichigo's back.

"I heard he almost killed the entire class with his bloodline or something some weeks ago." his friend replied in the same low whisper as the man.

Having quite the keen hearing Ichigo began to scowl at the whispers he heard from people around him. Ever since the Kaguya clan had attacked Kiri some time ago the people had begun to be vary about other people with bloodlines, because of this the event which had happened five weeks ago had quickly spread and Ichigo had been getting even more glares and people whispering around him then he had gotten before about his pale appearance and eyes.

As he finally arrived at his 'home' he was greeted by Yuuko who offered his something to eat. Ichigo kindly refused by saying that he had already eaten and proceeded to go out to the backyard to practice swinging his new katana in order to get used to its weight and feel.

* * *

AN:

I'm really sorry about the long as shit time it took for the update, I'll be trying to update faster next time.

Thanks for all the reviews and for pointing out some spelling errors and such, I'll go back and try to fix 'em at a later time.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years had quickly passed since Ichigo had found himself stuck in this new world, and had begun to attend Kirigakure's shinobi academy. Ichigo was now 12 years old and had grown to be 152 cm tall and his hair had grown down to his shoulders. He was wearing the standard black sandals and black ninja pants, a white haori with a dark blue trim and sash, standard light blue kiri arm warmers and a black sleeveless shirt to hide the hole in his chest. And had the same katana that he had received three years ago strapped into the left side of his sash and a pouch for kunai and other items was tied on the right side of the sash. Today was a very special day for all the students, it was graduation day. A day which had made Kiri infamously known as the ' Village of the bloody mist' due to it's brutal graduation ritual which involved pitting the students into one on one duels to the death, in which the victor was given the rank of genin.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." the teacher said in a calm voice signalling that is it was now Ichigo's turn.

"And Kosei Horiuchi." the teacher said once Ichigo had made his way to the middle, Kosei was a slim boy standing at around 148 cm tall, he had brown eyes and black curly hair that fell over his eyes.

As the two boys stood in front of each other they bowed slightly before the teacher told them that they could begin. Ichigo quickly drew his katana and ran towards the boy hoping to catch him off guard, but the boy blocked the strike with his own katana and jumped back as Kosei was well aware that engaging in close combat with Kurosaki was the equivalent of committing suicide due to his pure brute strength. Kosei swiftly sheathed his katana and began to wave trough hand seals.

"Water style:Hidden mist jutsu" Kosei said as the mist began to form from his mouth and spreading around them.

"Shit." Ichigo growled out as he watched his opponent vanish from his field of vision.

"Water style: Liquid bullet." Ichigo quickly jumped to his right barely dodging the large ball of water that came surging past him. Ichigo swiftly got up on his feet and ran towards the the location where the jutsu had came from. Seeing the outline of a person trough the mist he slashed trough the boys midsection only to find that he turned into water.

"A water clone!" Ichigo though to himself as he felt the blade off Kosei's katana travel across his back leaving a gash.

"Ugh." Ichigo grunted out as he turned around to deflect the second incoming blow, only for Kosei to jump back into the mist again. Ichigo took this time to channel some of his chakra into the wound on his back to stop the bleeding and speed up the recovery, something he had found that he was capable of doing a year ago purely on accident. Deciding that trusting his eyes would be pointless in this battle Ichigo decided to close them and take a deep breath to calm his breathing. And began using his ears to listen for any kind of movements. After 20 seconds he could hear slight movement of clothes to his left so he quickly grabbed a hold on a kunai from his pouch and threw it.

"Gah!" Kosei screamed loudly as the kunai had been lounged into his right shoulder. Having confirmation about his location Ichigo dashed towards him with his katana ready to cut the boy in half. Kosei's eyes widened as he saw Ichigo only a meter away from him now and quickly drew his katana to attempt to parry the blow to the best of his ability as escaping back into the mist or dodging the slash it would surely be impossible at the speed Ichigo ran. As his sword clashed with Ichigo's he had to grit his teeth and he was quickly over powered and Ichigo's blade sank 3 centimetres into the boys left arm. Thinking quickly Kosei let go of the katana with his right arm and pulled out a kunai and stabbed it towards Ichigos face.

"Shit." Ichigo could not help but to think this as he saw the kunai approach his face as if he was watching it in slow motion, instinctively Ichigo began to channel his chakra into his skin right before the kunai impacted with his right cheek. Horror filled Kosei's eyes as he watched the kunai he had just stabbed into Ichigo's face bounce off his skin without leaving even the smallest of mark on the skin. Ichigo decided to capitalise on his and his opponents surprise channelled his chakra into his arm before throwing a punch towards Kosei's face.

A sickening cracking sound could be heard trough the mist as Ichigo's fist impacted with Kosei's nose, crushing it and most likely cracking a part of the boys skull as well. Kosei could not help but to scream at the top of his lungs due to the pain he felt while he fell over on his back. As the Hidden mist jutsu began to disperse Ichigo walked over to Kosei who was lying on the floor wriggling in pain, as his face was covered in blood and tears. Ichigo reversed his grip on his katana and pointed the blade against the boys heart. He didn't want to kill the boy, he had seemed like a nice kid who were usually joking around with his friends. But he knew that this had to be done, if he wanted to be stronger to protect everything and everyone he cared about he would not let his conscience stand in his way. He stabbed the blade down into Kosei's heart while staring into the eyes of the boy with a stoic expressing on his face as the life slowly left Kosei's eyes. Ichigo pulled the katana out of the boys body and swung it to remove the blood from the blade before inserting it back into the sheath.

"Winner, Ichigo Kurosaki. Congratulations." the teacher said as he pulled out a kiri forehead protector and handed it to the boy.

"From this day onwards you are now a official ninja or Kirigakure."

"Thank you Teacher." Ichigo said as he bowed before taking the forehead protector out of his teachers hand and tying it around his forehead.

"You may go join the other on the stand."

Ichigo glanced over toward Kosei's body which were currently being recovered and brought to a separate room where the bodies where put, before he walked over to the stands where the rest of his class mates had been standing to watch the fights. Ichigo could easily see tears in the eyes of those who had been close to the now deceased Kosei who were now glaring at him. No doubt wishing he had been the one to die rather then their friend.

* * *

It had taken a while before the fights were all over and most of the now newly appointed genins were now in tears or had been throwing up about killing their friends.

"Congratulations once again." the teacher said as he stood before his former students.

"You have all shown that you have what it takes to be a ninja of this village, and in four days you will be have your last gathering in your classroom to receive your appointed team mates and jonin teacher." He said before dismissing them.

As Ichigo was walking the streets on his way home to change his blood covered clothes. He could not stop thinking about how he got the kunai to bounce off his skin, because of this he spent the whole way home trying to cut into the palm of his hand with a kunai while channelling his chakra into the skin, it had taken him quite some tries but he was finally getting the hand of it.

"Hmm, what should I call this?" Ichigo asked himself once he finally arrived at his home.

* * *

The four days quickly passed and Ichigo had finally decided to call his technique for 'Hierro', he didn't know why he had decided on that name it just came to him and felt right. He was currently sitting at 'his' spot in the academy classroom with the rest of the newly graduated genin, waiting for their teacher to arrive. It had taken a while but the teacher finally came into the class room with the company of what he assumed was the Jonins. it didn't take long for all of them to be grouped together and led somewhere else by their new Jonin teacher, all with the exception of Ichigo.

"Uhm, teacher? why didn't I get paired with any of the genin?" Ichigo asked his old teacher with a look of confusion on his face.

"Five of the genins resigned right after the graduation, leaving you the only one without team members I'm afraid, but don't worry. Lord Mizukage himself has arranged a teacher for you." the teacher explained to the boy causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in realization of what his old teacher had just told him.

"Lord Mizukage himself?" Ichigo murmured, he could barely believe it. Why would the Mizukage care the slightest about a lowly genin like him?

"Yes, lord Mizukage himself." the teacher replied seeing the look of disbelief on the boys eyes.

"And he should be here any moment now." Just as the teacher finished talking the door slid open revealing a man with short spiky black hair and tied sideway against his forehead was a Kiri forehead protector and he had white bandages covering the lower half of his face and neck. He was donning the standard Kirigakure ANBU flak jacket over a long sleeved black shirt and pants. But what stood out the most about him was the massive sword that was tied onto his back. A sword that Ichigo instantly recognized as the Kubikiribocho, a sword that belonged to one of the seven ninja swordsmen. Ichigo's mouth could not help but to gape at the realisation that the man who was standing in front of him, were one of the legendary seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, and was going to be his Jonin teacher.

"Eh? so this is the brat huh?" the man said as he looked towards Ichigo.

* * *

And that's it for the third chapter.

This was my first actual fight scene to write so I do hope it won't be too disappointing. Also I had to twist and turn some events from canon, ex, the graduation exams didn't change after Zabuza killed 100 students. If you're cusious what Ichigo's haori looks like just look at Ao's but imagine the blue being white and white trim being black. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and stuff guys, I appreciate it.


End file.
